1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variety of electrical appliances, particularly a battery, including a particulate material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a manganese battery, an alkaline battery, a nickel-hydride battery, a lithium ion secondary battery, and the like, a particulate material is used as an active material for storing electricity. In some cases where the particulate material (active material particles) has low conductivity, a conduction auxiliary agent such as acetylene black, graphite particles, or carbon fibers is mixed into the material so as to increase the conductivity (see Patent Document 1).
Specifically, the active material particles, the conduction auxiliary agent, and a binder are mixed, and the mixture is applied onto a current collector, molded, and then dried to be used as an electrode such as a positive electrode or a negative electrode.
A procedure similar to the above is applied to other electrical appliances including a particulate material, without limitation to a battery, to improve its conductivity.